worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Waltrud Krupinski
is a veteran ace of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Karlsland and attached with the Karsland Air Force. She is referred to as Earl and Countess to her friends. Her familiar is the Weimaraner. Background Considered Karlsland's top veteran Ace, she joined the JG52 at around the same time as Gertrud Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann, whom she considers good friends. She spent a good deal of time with Erica as her lead wingman. Among the 502nd JFW base, only Squadron Leader Rall has a higher confirmed kill count. Tall, slender, and elegant, she has earned the nickname "Countess". She is also a hard-drinking womanizer and a hedonist with an easygoing and optimist personality. Brave and energetic. Despite her dauntless dog-fighting skill and sure marksmanship, her tendency to discard personal safety in favor of lining up for the attack rather than waiting means that she damages an unusually large number of Striker Unit, often making emergency landings under enemy fire. She born in Domnau, in northeast Karlsland, and grew up in Braunsberg. Her parents are public officials. When she was old enough enter in a military academy. Because she grew up in a port city she wants to join in the Navy. Despite her reckless behavior, her performance in battle was high and she graduated as a Second Lieutenant. Assigned with the JG52, gain experience in battle was not easy because the Hispanian campaign was ended. In the Ostmark defensive battle, she gained many takedowns and rich experience in battle, but she also destroyed many Striker Units. She become a problem in the troops, and especially in the supplies. However, she was awarded with the Knight's Cross and she fights on withdrawal eastward until the withdrawal of the troops of Suomus was completed. At one point, she, Barkhorn, Hartmann and Johanna Wiese had an audience with the Emperor of Karlsland. After this, she participated in the Operation Barbarossa and become a member of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. In one of her more famous episodes, on the day that Erica transferred to the JG52, Krupinski made an emergency landing, her striker unit wreathed in flames, right in front of a crowd of dumbfounded onlookers, only to turn around and greet the girl with a nonchalant handshake. On the other hand, the number of foes she manages to down to earn a totaled striker is considerable compared to any other medium scoring ace. Because of the rather famous trio of herself, Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, and Kanno Naoe, the 502nd is often referred to by the nickname "The Break Witches." She isn't particularly worried by this, and often takes it upon herself to intercept the heat from higher up in the ranks before it falls on the junior officers. Ace Archetype Waltrud is based off Prussian-born German ace Walter Krupinski who, similar to Waltrud, was nicknamed Graf Pinski (Count Pinski) due to his Prussian origins. Quotes Nipa, Nao, it's time to get to work! You don't want the Big Scary Teddybear to get mad and dock our pay again, eh? Appearances Anime * Strike Witches Movie, un-named cameo * Brave Witches Other * 502nd Twitter Story * Seiza Story Gallery Waltrud Scan.jpg Edytha and FooFigher.jpg Edytha gets molested.jpg Bunny Edytha Roßmann.jpg Roßmann fixed.jpg Kanno Naoe Underwear.jpg 502 Joint Fighter Wing.jpg 02k.jpg 2bw.jpg 502al.jpg WaltrudNewScan.jpg WaltrudNewScan2.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:502nd Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flying Officers